


Flirtationship

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtationship

"You two have a really strong bond..."

Anton had smiled at the woman, sensing the next words before she could continue. 

"Yes... it's a kind of... flirtationship..."

"What?"

Anton had smirked then, explaining slowly. 

"More than a friendship, less than a relationship... I would never try to take Katie away from John... but she's so much more than a friend to me... she's special."

Katie, who had said nothing had surprised him by speaking up softly. 

"I'd never take Anton from Hannah, it's clear they make a perfect match... but I could never not love this wonderful man... it's more than friendship, but it could never be a relationship... so yes, Anton's right... we have a flirtationship... and it's wonderful."


End file.
